Someone Who Walks Behind Me
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: Drabble. Yunjae.


Title: Someone Who Walks Behind Me

Genre: Romance

Rate: K+

Cast: Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Warning: AU. OOC. BoyxBoy

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[Someone Who Walks Behind Me]

.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam…

Sambil memejamkan mata kubiarkan udara yang masuk memenuhi rongga dadaku sejenak. Dengan ini kuharap keberanianku juga terkumpul seperti udara yang kuhirup.

Kukeluarkan udara dari dalam rongga dadaku dalam sekali hentakan.

'Kim Jaejoong, fighting!'

Kusemangati diriku sendiri dan kumulai langkahku dengan pasti. Aku berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar layaknya tentara. Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresi jelek nan sangar itu terlintas di kepalaku.

Nyaliku ciut seketika. Kakiku lemas tak bertenaga hingga ku terduduk begitu saja karena kaki langsing ini sedang tak kuat menopang berat tubuhku sendiri.

"Hiks..", aku mulai terisak, "Huweeeeeee….. ottokhaaaaeeee?" dan aku pun menangis masih dalam posisi duduk di jalanan dengan kepala menghadap ke atas.

Tak kupedulikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di dekatku yang pasti mengira aku adalah orang gila sekarang.

Kuhapus seluruh air mata sialan ini. 'Aku ini namja, tidak boleh menangis..'

Kutarik lagi napas dalam-dalam untuk meredam isakanku. Dan kuhembuskan secara perlahan sambil menundukkan kepala.

'Bodohnya kau Kim Jaejoong.. bisa-bisanya ketiduran di kelas sampai malam.'

"_Eungghh…" _

_Aku baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahku di tengah pelajaran Lee seonsaengnim. Kuperhatikan sekeliling yang tampak sepi, 'Kemana teman-teman sekelasku?' batinku. _

'_Dan kenapa lampunya dimatikan?' ujarku dalam hati sambil melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku. _

"_OMOOO… jam 10 malam?" _

' _Aisshh, jinjja.. kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?' _

"_Pak penjaga sekolah sialan. Kenapa tidak memeriksa seluruh ruangan dengan teliti sih sebelum menutup gedung sekolah?" _

"_AKU KAN MASIH ADA DI SINIIII.." _

_Aku berteriak di tengah kesendirian ini hingga bulu kudukku berdiri karena mendengar pantulan suaraku sendiri. Kuakui aku memang sangat penakut. _

_Tanpa pikir panjang segera ku berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang sangat gelap dan sepi ini. Masih ada satu masalah lagi yang menanti… _

"Pabbo pabbo pabbo.." kupukul-pukulkan tanganku ke dahiku setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Lalu lagi-lagi kutarik napas dalam sambil bangkit dari dudukku dan menghembuskannya pelan sambil melangkahkan kakiku.

Rasanya aku telah lama berjalan tapi tak tampak-tampak juga pintu rumahku. Padahal jaraknya hanya 200 meter. Ya.. kalau kita berjalan sendirian di tengah kegelapan memang terasa sangat lama.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, tertangkap oleh retina mataku seorang namja yang sedang berjalan tak jauh di depanku.

'Akhirnya ada orang selain aku.'

Tapi dia jalannya lambat sekali. Apa dia tidak takut? Aku saja mempercepat langkahku.. apalagi 'neraka' ku sudah di depan mata.

Ya.. neraka. Kubilang begitu karena sebentar lagi aku harus melewati rumah berlantai 2 yang baru beberapa hari lalu disulap menjadi petshop dengan kandang-kandang yang diletakkan di dekat jendela, sehingga jika hewan-hewan terutama anjing yang ada dalam petshop tersebut tidur dengan kepala menghadap jendela, aku mau tak mau harus melihat wajah jelek nan menyeramkan dari anjing yang sedang tidur tersebut. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku begidik. Karena itu akhir-akhir ini aku langsung pulang ke rumah jika jam sekolah sudah selesai. Sialnya aku ketiduran hari ini yang akhirnya aku harus berjalan sendirian melewati 'neraka' ini, tapi itu tadi sebelum kutahu ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depanku.

Tapi jalannya benar-benar lambat sekali. Aku tak mau lama-lama berjalan di depan petshop ini. Kudahului saja dia dan aku pun berjalan di depannya sekarang.

Masih dengan langkah cepat, ku berjalan sambil melirik sedikit ke belakang memastikan namja itu masih berjalan di belakangku atau tidak, karena aku masih melihat bayangannya yang terpantul di tembok. Akan sangat menyeramkan jika ada bayangan tapi tidak ada orangnya, bukan?

Dan seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiranku, ia keraskan suara langkah kakinya seakan mengatakan, 'Aku masih berjalan di belakangmu. Jadi kau tak perlu mencoba melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah aku masih di belakangmu atau tidak. Fokus saja dengan jalan di depanmu.'

Yaah.. itu hanya perkiraanku saja. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa maksudnya mengeraskan suara langkah kakinya, tapi yang aku tau pasti hatiku berbunga-bunga entah kenapa dan memperlambat langkahku bermaksud menikmati perasaan ini lebih lama. Apalagi ditemani oleh lagu Melody and Harmony dari Jaechun DBSK yang sedang kudengarkan dari mp3 player yang ada dalam saku jaketku, membuat suasana terkesan lebih romantis, aniya?

Aku terus saja mengulum senyum tatkala masih mendengar suara langkah kaki yang keras dari orang yang berjalan di belakangku. Aku merasa langit seperti sudah terang dengan bunga-bunga beterbangan di dekatku karena angin yang berhembus secara perlahan. Haha.. oke, kutau aku sudah berlebihan sekarang.

Petshop yang bagaikan 'neraka' ini akhirnya sudah kulewati. Aku balikkan badanku menghadapnya dan kulihat dia sedikit terkejut.

"Gomawo."

Kubungkukkan badanku di hadapannya. Biarlah dia mengira aku ini orang gila karena tiba-tiba berterima kasih padanya padahal belum saling kenal.

"Jung Yunho." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Oh.. apakah dia mengajakku kenalan?

Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku karena takjub, 'Dia benar-benar seperti tau apa yang aku pikirkan.' Batinku.

Kuulurkan tanganku menjabat tangannya dan menunjukkan senyum terbaikku, "Kim Jaejoong."

END

a/n: drabble pertamaku. Cerita ini sebenernya pengalamanku kemarin (dengan sedikit diedit) saat pulang ke rumah malam hari dan aku harus melewati jalanan yang gelap banget, gak ada lampu sama sekali. Gak ada rumah, Cuma ada tanah kosong, kuburan, sama tempat pembuangan sampah. Oke. Mind to review?


End file.
